<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>35mm by bearseokie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493768">35mm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie'>bearseokie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Rights Reserved, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, victon smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a camera you used to film yourself, Hanse is a bit more infatuated than intimidated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Hanse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>35mm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immersed - feet swiftly lifting from the ground only to place back down seconds later, you were in a hurry. Having freelanced for the last few years, you were given the chance to work for an official company, one whose benefits would serve you greatly. With your bag hung loosely over your shoulder, you scurried into the elevator. A neighbor stood to your right as you clutched your bag higher up your body, the large accessory holding some perishable items in the time being.</p><p>The thick smell of perfume in your nostrils, the elderly lady behind you stood with her hands clamped. Her own bag held tightly to her body, she extended her neck and head, sending you a light nod. Taking the kind gesture, you nodded back, a small smile on your lips. With the dinging of the apartment building’s elevator loud overhead, you watched the screen read the floor number. Coming along the third floor, a cough fell from behind you. Turning to glance at the woman, her hand was placed over her mouth. With a flat movement of her white-gloved hand, she mimed that she was alright. With red cheeks, she gave a toothy smile.</p><p>The screen had a large number one on it, the digital number bright red as the bell dinged again and the doors pulled to. Eyeing how the doors slid open extra slow that day, your body moved to exit before feeling a sudden thrash beside you.</p><p>“Pardon me, but I must get by.” the elderly woman croaked, her body shoved into yours as she exited before you out of the elevator.</p><p>With a rough sound, you let her by without a word. Finally escaping before the elevator doors slid back shut - faster than they opened - a large dollie strolled in front of you. Unable to miss the large cart stacked with boxes, your body crashed into it. With the heavy boxes barely shifting, you slamming into the cart impacted you enough for your bag to fall open, the most important item falling onto the ground and sliding under a bench.</p><p>Unaware of the object escaping you, your body plummeting to the floor. The main entrance of the building sat empty. The man rolling the cart apologized as he continued on his way, not gifting you a hand or any help at all. With his back turned to you, you shuffled and stood, pulling your bag up to your shoulder again as you finally left the hectic building.</p><p>Unbenouced to you, the security guard passed by. Doing his usual sweeps of the building, his foot caught the edge of the same bench, moving it from the wall as the black camera laid in his sight. With twisted lips, he picked up the undamaged camera, toying it in his hands as he shrugged. The recording device in his grasp, he took it back to the office with him.</p><p>Taking his seat in the desk chair, he examined the camera. A piece just recently purchased, seemingly unused to him. He mulled over what to do with it. The building was well-kept, and it was unusual to find such an item lost. Without a name on the device, he had nowhere to place it for it to be found and returned. Peering around the office, it was unlikely he’d be able to stash it out in the open for safekeeping. His nerves growing, the man that runs the front desk opened the door.</p><p>“Hanse, did you get your check last week?” the man asked, eyebrows thick and pulled together.</p><p>“Uh,” he stuttered, holding the camera under his desk and out of sight from the man. “Y-Yeah, I did. I got it on Friday.”</p><p>“Weird. Mine didn’t go through.” the man said, a pout on his face as he pulled the door shut.</p><p>With a sigh, Hanse lifted the camera back up into the light. Still uncertain of what to do, he moved over to his bag sat on the small couch, pushing the device between his stuff and zipping it back. With the full workday still ahead of him, he couldn’t be caught with an object lost with one of the apartment’s tenants, or it could cost him his job.</p><p>Midnight came, the building falling still with most of the tenants retrieving into their homes. Hanse sat in the office, each of the monitors rolling as his eyes scanned over them. No one had come to retrieve the camera he found, the device still sitting inside of his chilled backpack as he pulled it out. Fingers latched onto it, he played around with the angle, attempting to read the small buttons. Though the camera was new, it was an older form - most likely made earlier in the decade. With the cold device in his hands, he took a seat back into his hair, pulling off the hat that read “Security” on it as he let out a breath. Skimming over each of the buttons, his index finger caught a large button on the camera. Pressing into it, the camera released the small screen connected to the device for easy-viewing. With his eyebrows cocked, he placed the item down onto his desk, rummaging through papers to put over it as he stood. Scanning the cameras, he noted that no one was around, but stepped out of his office to check. Finding the entire entrance and lobby deserted, he made his way back into his office to find out the identity of the one that owns the camera.</p><p>“This is illegal,” he told himself, the clicking the buttons to turn on the camera and search through the files recorded.</p><p>Staring at the screen, the small monitor loaded and opened up the files, giving him the option to view the recordings and photos within it. With a guttural sigh, he clicked open the main file. Only one video was saved onto it, making him sit dumbfounded. Taking another glance at the security cameras, he clicked the button to open the video file, watching as the video opened and loaded. With the lingering screen before him, his thumb turned the dial on the device to the left for the volume to lower. Eyes fixed on the screen, he awaited what was next.</p><p>Your face appeared, staring into the lens of the camera as you backed away. Lingerie tight on your body, the oxygen from his lungs immediately escaped as he pressed the play and pause button, the video stopping. Setting the camera back down onto the desk, his hands shot to his head, clasping behind his neck. Floundering back into the chair, he took in a sharp breath, gawking at your body within the tiny screen. Mind clouded, he blinked and pressed the play button again. You moved calmly, the expression on your face stern. From this perspective, you looked like you knew what you were doing.</p><p>Observing the way you crawled onto the bed, his pupils grew. The lingerie tight on your legs as you twisted, sitting with your body facing forward, your breathing was unsteady. His palms became sweaty, fixed on how your hand slid up and down your body without stuttering. Peeling around, the hook was concealed, your fingers undoing it swiftly. The straps of your bra fell down your shoulders, breasts exposed. With another click of the pause button, Hanse’s face was red in embarrassment. He could hardly focus on anything, especially not your figure exiting a taxi in the parking garage in real-time playing on one of the security monitors.</p><p>Clicking the button again, his breath hitched when your fingers met your nipple, pinching at tugging as a moan left your lips. Locked on the way your head tilted back, eyes still peering at the camera, his hands were roaming up and down his thighs in sexual frustration. Just as your fingers skimmed down to your underwear, the band tight against your waist as they slipped underneath, his hand rested above the bulge in his pants. The light friction of his own touch made him groan, eyes never leaving the screen. The skinny fabric skimmed down, past the garter belt clipped around your abdomen and thighs, and past your calves until the article of clothing was kicked off. With your wet core now in his sight, he was practically drooling. Running his hand up down his length from above his pants, he lightly groaned. Your small fingers making contact with your core made him swallow hard, and just as you inserted a finger into yourself, a ding interrupted his movements.</p><p>Body stiff, his eyes finally left the tiny monitor playing the video. Noticing a small frame standing in the lobby, it wasn’t the bell of the elevator that had chimed through the main floor, but the bell on the front desk. Patiently waiting for someone to hear the sound, you stood with your elbow against the wood, head propped up in the hold of your hand. The same hand which he witnessed you caressing yourself with moments earlier.</p><p>Standing from his seat, he pulled at his pants to try and dim down that he was aroused, mind focused on your body sprawled out on the camera’s monitor before him. With another harsh swallow and another chime of the front desk’s bell, he pulled the door of his office open. You turned to face him, eyes tired as they met his. With a skittish look on his face, he made his way behind the desk where you stood.</p><p>“Y-yes, may I help you?” he asked, trying to hold back his nervousness as he stuttered.</p><p>“Yes, I uh,” you said, watching his hands move to his sides, awkwardly tugging at his pants. “I think I dropped my camera in here earlier, have you seen it?”</p><p>Your innocent glance up at him made his knees go weak, the palms of his hands moving flat against the wooden desk to hold himself up. Your fragrant scent moving into his nose, he couldn’t help but stare back at you. With an eyebrow cocked at him, you watched him shake out of his imaginable stance, reality hitting as he stuttered again.</p><p>“I, uh. I-” he rambled, unable to find words.</p><p>“It’s a simple yes or no.” you giggled, watching as his cheeks turned pink in the dim lighting of the lobby.</p><p>Stuck between distracting you, telling you yes - that he did find it and have to suffer the consequence of you having to hear him turn off the camera and close the screen a few steps away in his office, or telling you no - and watching you leave with a pout on your face wondering where you actually dropped it. Deciphering all options, the universe seemed to decide for him as a faint moan - your faint moan - called out from the office. With a curious look, your eyes trailed from him to the ajar door. Ignoring his pleas, your feet carried you into his office, the sight of your favorite toy deep within your core catching your attention.</p><p>Face now red, his hands were in the air. Stuttering about, he couldn’t find words again as you tilted your head at his distressed reaction. Your face just as calm as when the video began, you innocently looked up at him, his teeth biting down on his tongue. With your moans and pants playing faintly in the room, you looked between him and the computer. His thumb had apparently slipped on the volume’s dial as he set the camera back down, and he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” you stated, watching his body fall like a weight lifted off of him. “But I am annoyed that you got premium viewing. You know, this goes for hundreds for regular customers.</p><p>You watched his state move from scared to relaxed, and now confused. With a small chuckle from you, you lifted the camera up and clicked the button, watching as the video paused.</p><p>"I do this for a living,” you said, looking him up and down, reading his nametag. “Hanse.”</p><p>His name falling from your lips nearly made his knees buckle from under him, body leaning against a metal filing cabinet for support. Watching as you gently closed the screen, part of him was heart-broken witnessing you hit the power button to put it in sleep mode and hold it in your hands.</p><p>“You really should know better than to snoop through people’s lost items,” you said, turning to face him, the camera held between your hand and hip.</p><p>“It doesn’t have a sticker with your name on it,” he said, a sudden confidence boost now that your naked body wasn’t playing on the camera’s monitor. “How was I supposed to know who it belongs to if I didn’t search through it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, make signs that say "Lost camera found in the lobby.” like a normal person?“ the tone in your voice was now annoyed, eyeing him standing straight from the cabinet.</p><p>Now towering over you, his eyes were locked on yours. Lips parted like he had something else to say, a swift sigh from you caused his mouth to shut. Watching you swap from one foot to the others the camera between your hands beeped as the battery died, having been on all day without Hanse’s knowledge. Looking down at the device, you set it into your bag, holding it close to your shoulder as you gave him another look.</p><p>"You live here?” he asked, your eyebrow raised in suspicion. “I haven’t seen you before.”</p><p>“I’ve been here for a few months,” you spoke, the air turning thick quickly.</p><p>With his eyes roaming your body, images of what was recorded on the camera filled your mind. Taking in that he was aroused by the video, and still is, an idea popped into your head.</p><p>“You didn’t get to finish the video, did you?” you asked, remembering that he was only halfway through when you pulled the picked up the camera and turned it off.</p><p>With a quick breath, you let a strap of your bag slip down while you retrieved the camera. Slipping the SD card out of the device, you lifted his hand from beside his body, placing the small chip in his palm and closing it. Watching his lips part again, a smirk pulled at your lips. Moving around his stunned body, you walked through the doorway of his office, heading towards the elevator. Spinning on his heels, your thumb clicked the up arrow of the elevator, turning back to see his intrigued expression.</p><p>“By the way,” you said, hearing the elevator doors open behind you. “My apartment number is 27.”</p><p>In seconds he returned to his office, slipping the SD card into an unused USB port and inserting it into the computer. With three clicks, the video was back in his sight. Shutting the door and searching over the security monitors, the apartment building was still empty. With a sudden rush of hot air in the room, he skimmed the cursor over the duration of the video, finding the time he left off before leaving the room.</p><p>His pupils dilated watching your body return to the screen - now in a larger picture - light moans coming from you as your finger slid into your core. Perceiving how your fingers rolled over yourself with ease, he remembered you mentioning that this was your job. He had stumbled upon the camera you used to film yourself, the only file specified on the card because it was meant to be turned into your company that morning, hadn’t you dropped it.</p><p>Oblivious to this, he sat watching your body fall back against your perfectly staged bed. Hooked on how your moans grew in volume as your fingers sped up, his hand returned to himself, palming roughly. Hissing at the contact, your sounds were in high definition when his hand slid into his hands, relieving himself of the pressure. Running his hand along his length, his tongue poked out, captivated by how your eyes met the lens every few minutes. With his own touch attempting to get him off, his short pants and groans in the dull office were heard by you.</p><p>His eyes hadn’t left the screen again, the elevator that had stopped on your floor returning to the lobby as you got back off. Sneaking towards his office door, you propped yourself beside the hinges, listening to him get off to your video. Eyes blown with lust, his grunts were turning into growls, hissing at the simple friction of his hand. Sitting back on the seat, an annoyed sigh left him, nearly whimpering. Your hand met the cold metal of the door handle, pushing it down as his door clicked open. Watching him panic struggling to cover himself, you held in a laugh.</p><p>“What? You get to see me play with myself, but I can’t see you? How’s that fair?” you questioned, bottom lip sticking out slightly.</p><p>His lips were parted, chapped from hanging open from being entranced by your body on the screen. Standing before him again, his length under his pants, he couldn’t help but pull at himself more. His grunts started again, the door of the office slamming shut. Small paces over to him, his free hand gripped your hips, peering up at you under tired eyes.</p><p>Moving your hand along his arm, your fingers wrapped around his neck, head tilting back against the leather chair. Pants filling the room again, his body was exceedingly hot as your left hand caught his jeans, pushing them down to see his movements. His tongue poking out, your head swung down and caught it between your lips. Sucking on the wet muscle, he let out a deep moan. His skin covered in chill bumps, your fingers laced into his hair, tugging at the locks. With him being a mess below you, you led his free hand up your body, cupping your breast over your shirt. Hips jerking up into his hand, he moaned louder, your lips capturing his to quiet him.</p><p>He bucked up, feeling your body within his hold. Moving to straddle him, your hand caressed against his length, his head slamming into the headrest of the office chair.</p><p>Pitch rising in his moans, he was drunk on your lips. Hips stuttered, he came on his pants with whines vibrating into your mouth, teeth biting down on your bottom lip. Pulling away from him, he panted heavily trying to calm himself, eyes watching you rise from him as you placed a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Come visit me soon?” you asked, his violent nods making you laugh.</p><p>“Definitely,” he smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>